


I Put The Devil on Trial

by bythepowerofgreyskull



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, hannibal trial verse, trial verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 08:58:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bythepowerofgreyskull/pseuds/bythepowerofgreyskull
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of how I put the devil on trial, this is also the story of how I died. [ a hannibal trialverse au]</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Put The Devil on Trial

The greatest trick the devil ever pulled was not making everyone think he did not exist. In this courtroom, right now, he existed sure enough. He was parading himself to the public as their perfect cultured gentleman. They were lapping it up hungrily. The media was practically in love with him, and the jury, I had my hopes for them in the beginning, but I could see the way they looked at him. He commanded their admiration and intrigue, his intelligence and dominance. Every time he took the stand he was the victor, whether he was questioning or being questioned. _Oh yes_ , Dr. Lecter was audacious enough to represent himself. Not only was Dr. Hannibal Lecter brilliant enough to use the law to his advantage effectively. He was also brilliant enough to use the maneuver to his social advantage. Little humble apologies here and there whenever he objected- pandering to the judge and jury as simply a man trying to defend himself. One of many tactical maneuvers he’s made so far. The greatest trick the devil ever pulled was making everyone fall in love with him. This jury, the judge, the media, everyone.

At first I didn’t want to admit it, that he’s smarter than I am, but now I can’t afford to be prideful. I’m losing. I realize this as the day’s proceedings come to a close and I am left to sit in my chair while everyone leaves, emotionally bruised and beaten, staring into my own thoughts. I am maybe a day (if I’m lucky) away from letting a man who eats people on a regular basis go free. I wondered if he would be so bold as to eat me for daring to take him to trial. Would he consider me rude enough to eat?

A hand touches my shoulder, “I know that you think I am guilty.”

It’s him, his voice, the hairs on the back of my neck are the only part of me to move, prickling in a strange cold fear as he continues, “But perhaps after this trial clears my name I can convince you otherwise? I do not mean to brag but I am very handy in the kitchen, I could-“

“I see you for what you are.” I interrupt him, how do you like that for rude Dr. Lecter? My voice is steadier than I had thought it would be, the fear is being replaced by rage, boiling up inside me and frothing out. The grip I have on the arms of my chair has become painful, but I don’t care. “You might have seduced everyone else but not me. Not me.” I refuse to even look at him, staring ahead, but I can still somehow see that smirk of his in my mind. I hear that tiny puff of air he pushes out of his nose in a silent snort as he turns away. Back to his evidence fucking free house. 

He thinks he has me, he thinks I’m all out of fight. My mouth twists, gnarling to match the righteous rage I feel. I haven’t given up; I won’t let him get away with this. Not even if I have to- no, my mind doesn’t go there, refuses to, I catch myself before it goes further than the surface of the notion. I stand to uphold justice, I remind myself of that. I should go home and get to work, see if that private detective I hired is as good as he advertises. He’s the third one I’ve been through on this trial, the other two coming up dry. 

**Author's Note:**

> The lady lawyer oc was someone I hadn't intended to be important in the first place but then I realized that when writing that this oc started to have a voice and really she created herself. She doesn't have a name but that's intentional, I want you to put your own name in her place.


End file.
